


Death Note: Misa's Desire

by TowerofBabel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: A woman's love for her man, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Misa saves herself for Light, Misa takes a soapy bath, Misa wants to touch herself, Misa yearns for Light, One-Sided Attraction, Secrets are revealed for the upcoming 'Grand Agenda', Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual desire burns inside Misa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: Misa loves Light beyond life itself and she would go to hell and back for him, even give up her very life. And her desire never wavers for the man who would be king. Here is a story about Misa's undying lust for Light/Kira as she waits for him to come home, naked and in need of love.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Kudos: 6





	Death Note: Misa's Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of two Shinigami in the story relate to my stories "The Twisted Kuzushi Affair" and "The Crossbound Incident".

* * *

_"...a droplet fell, and cascaded between her breasts, pushed its way through their firm fix, and streamlined down her smooth, sensual stomach, tickling the tiny hairs, and down to between her legs, sending her into a frenzy of sexual elation. She breathed out, trembling."_

* * *

Her smooth, milky, white skin lolled beneath the warm, soapy water of the jacuzzi bathtub. Filling the void of her loneliness was her over-active imagination as her fingers reached deep beneath the water, but she stopped just before she acted.

Naked, Misa sanctioned herself to enjoy the relaxing bath, but nothing else.

She had beauty and wealth, something that most women of her young age never had, but something that all women certainly desired. Yet, it was the basic of needs that all women pined for that she wanted most. She had fallen in love with a man who had captured her heart and to whom she wanted to eventually marry, to shower her with unwavering desire while he obtained his worldly ambitions.

She closed her eyes, and for just a moment, dreamed of a perfect world where she and Light were its rulers and she was his queen. The leaders of every nation would bow at their feet and Light would be master of a brand new world that he controlled, a human Shinigami. And at their coronation, the heads of every would-be usurper presented on a silver platter.

Most dreams were fashionably based on conjecture and this dream was based on an idea that was unattainable—for now. The leaders of the world backed others, and no matter what Light did his plans were continuously forted by the Kira Task Force that he tried to undermine.

Light was L now, since the real L was dead. He wanted the true L's legacy vanquished. But Light did not want to merely kill it, he wanted to banish the detective's name in the most profound way imaginable—by destroying his reputation. And in the new world of Kira, it would be.

Light had her reliability and he had his genius. The world should be his now, she thought, but not even she could perform miracles or use her influence as an actress to achieve that. And it took time to change people's behaviour even with the Death Note. Things had to take their toil and for people to realize their new reality, but she knew Light would find a way to make it work.

She grabbed a towel and covered her slender and striking body with white silkiness. Her body glistened from candle light, the lights off. She was alone, and thus, wanted romance. Candle light, pink pedals in the water, and rosemary fragrance in the air—she wondered how it would feel if Light made love to her in the jacuzzi bathtub? She bought it with her own money, and everything ritzy found in the apartment was because of her. They were wealthier than most on a policeman's salary and she had money to burn being a famous actress, but she tried not to flaunt it much in the presence of Light's co-workers.

She wrapped the silk towel around her voluptuous breasts and it clung to her like skin-tight vinyl. Her wet, limp hair dropped down upon her slender shoulders like a white knight's conquest. The remains of soap and water caressed her body and enveloped her white skin with lovely persuasion as she rubbed herself down and with sensual vigour, Light in her thoughts.

Then, dropping the towel to the floor, she walked out of their on-suite bathroom, the one Light and she shared as live-in partners, and entered their modest looking bedroom suite. They lived in a two-bedroom apartment and the master bedroom was nice and large. She even had a nice walk-in closet where, now, she ruffled through her collection of well-known designer clothes, clothes that only super-models and movie stars, like her, appropriately wore to dinner parties, prominent gatherings, and premier movie showings, or award shows.

Light's father originally rented an apartment for Light to begin with because when the task force moved from the building downtown after it became compromised after L and Watari's death, they needed a new location as their base of operations. When Light and Misa decided to move in together, they moved to a larger apartment where they made a few modifications. His apartment was the new Kira Task Force headquarters and its members gathered every day to formulate a plan of attack to catch Kira. What a laughable thought as Light _was_ Kira.

In a hollowed out portion of the floor of the closest contained the secret of Kira's power, Light's Death Note. Actually, it was hers. Light was just borrowing it to stay under the radar of the Kira Task Force. If anyone saw it, it could be used against him and convict him as Kira. But it was well hidden, and no one knew the secret compartment was there.

Her actress background, once buoyant of dreams of striding down the red carpet, were no longer achievable as she once thought. Since being accused of being the Second Kira, she was scrutinized by others and forever watched. But that didn't matter now. She was only loyal to one thing, one man—a man who was her everything. And Light loved it when she dressed up, seductively, so she decided to pick something sleek and alluring, that proportionately clung to her ample figure with attractive seductiveness to greet him when he returned home.

It played to his ego. Yet, being so attractive in his own rite, any woman would fall to his feet. But if any woman tried to take him away from her, she would kill them. Light was hers, and she aimed to keep him and curb any wandering eyes for others.

She laid out a black negligee to wear. In fact, it was edible—dark chocolate.

The Kira Task Force were out of the office today, per se, investigating a lead about Kira. The bedroom was normally locked and this time it was no exception. She wanted to prepare. She wanted to welcome Light home in sensual fashion.

She lined everything out on silk bed sheets and then crossed the room to her oval shaped mirror on a desk where she kept her perfumes and other beauty paraphernalia and sat down on an overly stuffed cushion bench where she proceeded to comb her hair with an elegant looking brush that she bought from a high-end shop downtown. She was fastidious about her hair and she only wanted the finest comb to touch her fine blonde hair, the hair of a would-be queen. She knew she acted foolish and appeared dumb on the surface to others, but in the privacy of her own bedroom, she was beyond reproach. It was an act, she was an actress after all.

One hundred strokes was her desired regime in combing her hair, then she finished by blow-drying it with pressurized air suited to a regulated temperature she digitally specified. The dryer fed her naked neck with the warmth of a man's breathe. And for a split second, she felt Light was with her, beside her— _his breath_ —blowing on her flesh giving her goosebumps.

Light was often avert to her advances, but she wanted to change that. She wanted to be the woman he most desired. Better than his previous girlfriends like his college sweetheart Kiyomi Takada, or even Dana Chika, a girl he loved in middle school. She knew Light needed more than just a woman, he needed _her_. Someone who would do anything for him, even kill.

She wished Light was here right now to make sweet passionate love to her. Light had soft, gentle hands. She wanted them pressed against the curvaceous of her naked flesh, his hot breath against the nape of her neck, his strong arms wrapped around her desirable body. She wanted Light Yagami to send her to the moon and back.

Unanticipatedly, whether it was water from her hair or just some moisture from own body, a droplet fell, and cascaded between her breasts, pushed its way through their firm fix, and streamlined down her smooth, sensual stomach, tickling the tiny hairs, and down to between her legs, sending her into a frenzy of sexual elation. She breathed out, trembling. But instead of succumbing on her womanly desires, she resisted, saving herself for when Light got home, where she knew, he would make love to her wildly. She would allow her passion to burn deeply for him until when Light returned.

Yet, even though Light wasn't with her, she was never alone when he was away, and his presence was always felt. For Christmas last year, however he managed it, he gave her a Tanzanite blue-purple opal pendant surrounded by shimmering diamonds in a floral design—that she secretly kept in a jewelry box in the hollowed out area in the closet floor with the Death Note. She only brought it out when she was alone, like now—

It must have cost a fortune, but with the recent financial information windfall Light secretly obtained from a Shinigami from the future, PreVost, left to him when he regained his memories, and then retrieved from a Switzerland bank by another god of death he met on a luxury yacht during a vacation they both took, Valtros, Light was a very rich man, unbeknownst to the others in the Kira Task Force. And he hide all his assets overseas.

He planned on using the capital to build what he called his 'Grand Agenda', which was a plan to buy a slew of businesses, and then merge them all under one umbrella corporation. He knew it could take years. He realized he could not rule the world simply by using the Death Note alone. He needed to build influence and a megalithic corporation to sustain his empire. The future and the world ran on money, Kira was law and order, and Light felt both went hand-in-hand.

Gently placing the pendant chain over her head and around her neck, after she had retrieved it, sitting back down on the bench in front of the mirror—she wanted to play with it like a favour toy—she laid it at the insert of her naked breasts.

She smiled, and believed it to be like a ring. This was Light's way of proposing to her without actually saying it. And she accepted. They were already live-in partners, why not in life? "Oh Light, come home soon," she said, "I yearn for your penetrating touch." She thought of his long fingers, he was very good with his hands in more ways than one. "I love you, and I will continue to do so for the rest of my life—not only for punishing the man who murdered my parents, but as your partner, who welcomed me into your world to eventually be your queen. Forever and always!"

She then dressed, and then waited for her 'Shining Light' to return.

END


End file.
